poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Madagascar
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Madagascar is the first Earthworm Jim/Madagascar crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot At the Central Park Zoo, Marty the zebra is celebrating his 10th birthday, but has grown bored with his daily routine and longs to experience the wild. Marty's best friend is Alex the lion, who enjoys showing off for the public and his celebrity status as "the King of New York City" attempts to cheer Marty up, but Marty, still unsatisfied, gets some tips from the zoo's penguins—Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private—who are trying to escape the zoo, and follows them out. Alex, Melman the giraffe, and Gloria the hippopotamus(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's- Her-Name, Snott, Genie and Blackie the Lamb) pursue Marty in an attempt to convince him to return. The four, along with the penguins, Earthworm Jim, Peter, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie and Blackie and two chimpanzees named Mason and Phil, find themselves at Grand Central Terminal, where they are quickly sedated via tranquillizer when Alex's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. The zoo, under pressure from anti-captivity activists, is forced to ship the escaped animals by sea to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. Earthworm Jim and his friends also snuck inside the crates as well. During their travels, the penguins escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria to fall overboard and wash ashore on Madagascar, because the strap securing the crates broke off due to Alex and Marty fighting. The animals and our heroes are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be at the San Diego Zoo. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of lemurs, led by King Julien XIII the ring-tailed lemur, and learn their true location. Alex blames Marty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Marty, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Earthworm Jim, Peter, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Blackie, Gloria and Melman soon joining him in enjoying the island after getting tired of Alex's arrogance and complaining. Alex, eventually having a change of heart, comes around, but, deprived from the raw steaks he was provided with at the zoo, his prey drive begins to show as hunger kicks in. The group is accepted by the lemurs, though King Julien XIII's adviser, Maurice the aye-aye, cautions them about Alex's predatory nature. King Julien XIII ignores Maurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa, (along with Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4) who hunt the lemurs as prey. While Alex initially scares the fossa ,Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 away and is worshiped by the lemurs, later, compelled by hunger, he attacks Marty. Realizing that Alex is now a threat, King Julien banishes him to the far side of the island where the fossa live. Seeing what has happened to Alex, and how difficult it is to survive with so many predators around the island, Marty begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo. The penguins, having been to Antarctica and found it not to their liking, land the ship at Madagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Alex to New York, Marty, Earthworm Jim, Peter, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Blackie rushes after their friend against the wishes of Melman and Gloria. Marty, Earthworm Jim, Peter and the rest attempt to convince the now grizzled, starving Alex to return, but Alex refuses out of fear of attacking Marty again. The penguins, Gloria, and Melman go to find Marty, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Alex overcomes his predatory instincts and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory forever. At the same time, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 battle Earthworm Jim, Peter, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie and Blackie. Jim tries to destroy the War-Fish by shooting at it with his blaster. It works for a while, but the blaster runs out of plasma and Bob fires a laser from his War-Fish, which chars Jim. The Princess and Genie snap Jim out his dazed trace and they think of another plan to distract Bob. After a quick trip to France, Jim throws Jauque Theropy at the War-Fish and begins hypnotizing Bob and Number 4 with his trolling voice Jim, Peter, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie and Blackie rebuild the War-Fish into an inescapable prison.The lemurs regain their respect for Alex, and the penguins help him satisfy his hunger through sushi. As the lemurs throw a farewell celebration for the foursome, and our heroes head back to present-day Terlawk, the penguins decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel. Trivia *Genie, Blackie the Lamb, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 guest star in this special. *The Fossas are henchman to Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Adventure-comedy films Category:Earthworm Jim/Madagascar crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Dreamworks crossovers